Soulmate at a Cafe (Sabo x Reader)
by RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Soulmate Au, where your soulmate's name is tattooed onto your wrist, and you're the only one who can't see it (One-Shot) (Modern/Coffee/Soulmate AU)


**~Soulmate Au, where your soulmate's name is onto your wrist, and you're the only one who can't see it~**

 **Luffy:** (Y/n)! Where are yooouuu?! We're outside your house! up!

 **(Y/n):** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on my way you bottomless pit!

You wrapped your (f/c) scarf around your neck and make sure you had everything.

"Keys, phone, hat, scarf...oh! ." you ran into your room and around for your wallet.

"AHA!" you held your wallet victoriously in the air. You left your and started heading down the , still clutching onto your Attack on Titan wallet.

It may be the dab, middle of winter, but you and your friends always had this tradition to go to this one that you all loved so much. And they didn't _just_ , for the people like Luffy who don't need to be any more hyper, they cakes, cupcakes, brownies, and other delicious .

You exited your building and ran into the (vehicle). You sat in the back seat, along with and Robin. Up front was Luffy, and driving was... _Zoro?!_

"Why is the walking driving?! We're gonna get lost!" you yelled.

"What the hell?! No we won't!" yelled Zoro, angrily looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah we will! Whether we're walking or driving, if your in control, we're gonna end up in America!" you yelled. At that, Luffy started laughing.

"You're funny (Y/n). I was supposed to drive, but Zoro offered, so I said it was okay. I think he can do it this time!" yelled Luffy excitedly.

"I don't know how we got stuck riding with these morons. I would have preferred riding in Usopp's car." spoke up . You laughed and nodded in agreement. Usopp's car was , clean, and most of all, _calm._ This vehicle had none of those things. There were empty , candy , and old laying everywhere! On the dash there were some empty soda cans, and from zoro a few can's.

"Luffy, you _really_ need to clean your car. It smells like something died." you said. Your eye's begun watering because of the smell.

"That's probably just the dead badger in the trunk." spoke up Zoro.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BADGER IN THE TRUNK?!" Nami and I yelled, while Robin just sat there and laughed.

"Well I didn't want to pass up this guys! I mean, it's the middle of winter badger's don't come out usually in this time of year! It was Laying on the side of the road, and I wanted to bring it home since I wouldn't get that again til' spring!" yelled Luffy throwing his hands in the air.

"How did I end up with such an idiot for a soulmate?" sighed Nami.

"Yeah, I my soulmate isn't like that." you grumbled.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of soulmate, (Y/n), you never let me see your wrist! I want to know the guy's name!" yelled Nami.

"I would like to know as well." spoke Robin. You sighed, and slid up the sleeve to your sweater, to expose your "" wrist. To you, it was just a wrist. But to other's, it had your one true love's name on it. It was actually rare for people to their soulmates. But you ended up in a group of friend's, where most of them had already met their soulmate.

Robin and Franky.

Usopp and Kaya.

Sanji and Violet.

Luffy and Nami.

Zoro had met his soulmate when they were young. Her name was Kauina. But sadly she passed away, and so her name just has a line going through the middle of it, successfully crossing it out.

"Sabo?" Nami said to herself.

"Sabo?" I asked. She nodded.

"Your soulmate's name is Sabo. It sounds like a cute name. I wonder if the guy is cute." said Nami.

"Of course, we only want the best for our (Y/n)-san. Fufu." you smiled. You looked down at your wrist.

"Sabo, huh?" you mumbled.

"Uh, guys." spoke Luffy.

"What?" We all asked.

"Why are we at the beach?"

"ZORO!"

"Alright Moss head, we're switching. I'm driving." you spoke while unbuckling. He just sighed and did the same. You switched and buckled yourself in once again.

"I can't believe you took us to the beach." you said, as your started turning around and heading towards the shop. You arrived withing 5 minutes, and everyone thanked you for switching. You all entered the shop, and saw the rest of your friends sitting at a lot of different , pushed together and your seats waiting to be filled.

"What took you all so long?!" asked Usopp.

"Zoro." you all mumbled.

"YOU DAMN MARIMO! MAKING THE BEAUTIFUL MELLORINE'S WAIT FOR THEIR COFFEE AND CAKE!"

"You wanna go swirly brow!?"

"BRING IT ON YOU WALKING PIECE OF GRASS!" Nami came up to them and punched them.

"We're in public! fighting! (Y/n), can you get Robin's and I's orders?" asked Nami after breaking up the fight in her own way.

"Yeah, the usual?" you ask. She nods. You walk up to the counter, and notice it isn't the usual guy .

"Hi! Welcome to the New World Cafe!"

"Thanks! Where's Law, is he not ?" you asked the really hot guy with a scar on his left eye. He had shaggy , fair build, and very, _very_ features.

"Oh, well Law is out today, and since I'm the new they thought I should run the counter today." he said and smiled a charming smile.

"I see, well thanks for telling me." you smiled back at him.

"No need to thank me. So what can I get you?" he asked.

"Can I get a cup of , a Peppermint Mocha, and a Vanilla Cappuccino please." he nodded while writing down all of the drinks.

"Anything to ?" he asked.

"Um, I'll take a slice of (favorite cake), please."

"Good choice. Can I have a name to go with the order?" he asked.

"(Y/n)." you said. You didn't catch it, but his eye's widened a fraction, and then softened.

"Alright, go ahead and seat yourself wherever! I'll call your name once your order is ready."

"Alrighty, thanks!" you said and walked over to the table full of your friends. You sat between Nami and Robin, who were sitting next to their soulmates.

"What took you so long?" asked Nami. You smiled brightly.

"I was talking to that REALLY hot barista over there!"

"Did you catch his name?" asked Robin. You face palmed.

"So that's a no." spoke up Nami. You nodded.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask his name!" you said, infuriated with yourself.

"(Y/n)! Your order is ready!"

"Well go up and ask his name!" said Nami as she practically pushed you out of your chair. You stumbled a bit and walked up to him.

"Thanks...err-"

"Sabo." he said cheerfully. Now it was your turn for your eye's to widen, but your were the size of plates. You couldn't speak, had you really met your soulmate? You looked down at your cappuccino, and instead of your normal designs that barista's put on you cappuccino, your's said one word.

 _'Soulmate.'_

You beamed and held up your wrist for him to see, and pulled down your sleeve. He did the same with his. At the same time, you said each other's name's as you read the other's wrist.

"(Y/n)/Sabo."

You both smiled kindly at each other.

"My break starts in a minute, wanna sit with me and get a cup of coffee?"

"I would love that."

You picked up the tray that had Nami's, Robin's, and your items and walked over to the table and set the tray down in front of them. You grabbed your cup and your cake and started to walk away.

"(Y/n)! Where are you going?" asked Nami.

"I'm gonna have a cup of coffee with my Soulmate. I hope you don't mind." you said over your shoulder. Nami chuckled.

"Not. At. All."

That was all you needed to hear, to walk over to your awaiting soulmate, who saved you both a booth, and who already had his coffee.

 _You were finally among, those rare few._

_~The End~_


End file.
